What You Sow
by DrakeP
Summary: All of the expectations of the clan rest of Spock's shoulders to produce an heir, but he is impotent and has lost his mate. Sarek decides to take drastic measures to intervene. Then Spock takes the situation into his own hands with disastrous results! Spock/Uhura Sarek/Amanda, Alhamasi/M'Umbha, Pike, McCoy, etc. Rated Mature Adults Only Dub-con, mind-rape, kink
1. Chapter 1

What you Sow

Chapter One

Spock was returning from his first vacation on Earth without his parents. His mother had begged Sarek to allow Spock to stay with her family for the summer of his fifteenth year. When his Spock's fourteenth year had come and gone with no sign of Pon Farr, Sarek had relented. It was obvious that the hybridization that Sarek had arranged to produce Spock had failed.

Spock had a marvelous time on Earth. His cousins had encouraged Spock to explore his humanity. Spock had done so many times over. He watched porno-vids with his cousin David almost nightly. They went to parties and David had even allowed Spock to watch, as a girl he had met at a party, went down on him. David offered to procure a girl for Spock, but he declined. He was embarrassed by his lok. It was shaped like a Vulcan lok, but it was very small, just like his sakals. (Testicles)

David had downloaded a few Porno-vids onto a data rod which Spock stowed in his bag. He had to find a place to secure it where his mother wouldn't find it when he inspected the cleaning of his room.

Amanda Grayson was not much of a domestic type. She had agreed to the marriage with Sarek because her family needed the money. In exchange, he saved the Grayson Winery from bankruptcy and he even allowed her to keep her job with the Diplomatic Corp. It was a logical arrangement. Amanda was one of the attaches to Vulcan and he was the Vulcan ambassador to Earth.

Spock looked around the room and gave up. He stuck the rod in his boot and went down for lunch.

"Spock, we are having guests today." Amanda said.

"Right," he replied imitating David's style of communicating to his mother.

S'chn T'gai Spock!" she said sternly,

"Forgive me, Ko'mehk," he stood up and bowed his head.

"If you want your father to allow you to visit Earth again by yourself, you need to mind your behavior when you are at home. Vulcans are particular about the manner in which their offspring behave."

Spock grimaced, his mother had decades working and living with Vulcans. She was quite adept at conveying the Vulcan message, even when she was speaking Standard.

"Ha!" Spock replied. He slapped his hands against his thighs and bowed slightly.

Just then, Sarek entered the dining room wearing a short Vulcan robe. It barely touched his knees. Spock knew what it meant and stifled a sigh. He had grown up with Sarek's strange proclivities, but he did not realize how bizarre they were until he spent the summer on Earth.

David's parents often had meals together. The father sat at the end of the table. His mother at the other end. Spock and David sat across from each other. The family spent the meal chatting about the local news, the winery and sports.

In contrast, Sarek sat on one end of the table. Spock sat at the other end of the transparent aluminum table. There were no other seats and his mother managed the meal service.

Spock bowed quickly as his father entered.

"Sa'mehk," again he slapped his thighs and bowed even deeper.

"Be seated, sa'fu." Sarek said. He untied the belt to his robe, and it fell open. Spock still marveled at the size of the lok. It was enormous, even by Vulcan standards. Spock had done the research on Earth.

"I will receive service now," Sarek said.

"Ha," Amanda replied. She pushed the button and the servants entered. Spock rarely looked up as his father was being served, but on this occasion, one of the servers was a young Deltan.

"You may service Osu Sarek," Amanda said.

The Deltan removed her garment which was little more than a small bathrobe. She had a long blue ponytail and her body was otherwise hairless. Sarek favored Deltans for their low intellect and high libido.

Amanda poured a glass of Vulcan Port. It was Sarek's beverage of choice during diplomatic negotiations. It was very potent, and Sarek used it to disarm adversaries. She placed it in front of him. Then she stepped back.

He drank it, then Amanda nudged the Deltan and she moved to take her place under the table. Sarek held up his hand.

"You will service my sa'fu," Sarek said.

Spock's eyes grew wide.

"Sarek?" Amanda said little else, he was the head of the home.

"Spock has yet to have his time. It will stimulate his sen'ai production."

Amanda nodded. She too was worried about Spock. His father was very disappointed and until he had his first Pon Farr, he would never be able to conceive an heir. Amanda sighed as Spock stood up and unceremoniously dropped his pants to his ankles. He had witnessed his father being serviced all of his life. It was only a matter of time before it was going to be his turn.

Spock had no issues with the delayed Pon Farr. Most of the young sas in his class had changed after their time. They were more serious and adult like. Spock had never been closed to any of the other sas, but they participated in athletic activities and they played kal-toh at school. That is, until they experienced Pon Farr. It was like a switched had been flipped. They had mated with the desire to produce offspring. The time for childish games had ended.

Spock sat down in his chair. Sarek watched and sipped another glass of port as he watched the girl stoke Spock's lok. It sprung to life, but it was still quite small compared to Sarek. It was Sarek's plan to stimulate Spock's hormones in the hope that he would begin to mature. He was small in stature like the boys of earth and he had none of the secondary male characteristics of mature males like the second lok ridge or the green scrotum.

Sarek fought the smirk that appeared on his lips as Spock moaned. Amanda stared straight forward. Having lived on Vulcan, she had witnessed and experienced many strange practices, but watching her son's first sexual encounter was beyond the pale.

"My wife, attend." Spock placed two fingers across his lok. Amanda nodded and removed her robe. Her nipples were pierced with dangling diamond and emerald jewelry that hung down. Sarek always rewarded her with fine jewels, but only he was allowed to admire them.

Amanda smiled at Sarek and took her place under the table. She had not been allowed to do so after Spock was seven. Once he was bonded, Sarek began to use off-worlders to avoid triggering Spock's Pon Farr. Spock was bonded to his mother. He could feel her arousal and his father's arousal. Sarek feared it when he was younger, now he desired it because Spock was fifteen with no sign of Pon Farr in sight.

Amanda had just begun her machinations when she heard Spock grunting at the other end of the table. He was sexually aroused, but unable to ejaculate. Sarek placed his fingers against Amanda's temples. Then he stood up, pulling her to her knees and stroked her mouth fiercely. Amanda began to get wet as Sarek conveyed the image of the Deltan sucking Spock's lok.

"Stand, sa'fu." Sarek commanded.

He shared the sensation of Amanda swallowing his lok with Spock. Spock's lok pulsated and it hardened even more. Spock pushed against the table to stand and he held the Deltan's head. He looked down at his mother. She was taking all of Sarek's member down her throat. Her juices gushed onto the floor and Sarek knotted inside her mouth. He was about to climax.

Again, Sarek shared the image of Spock stroking the young Deltan female though the bond with Amanda. Amanda moaned and climaxed. Sarek shared her sensation with Spock. A bright green light flashed in Amanda's mind as Spock roared. His lok began to knot inside the Deltan's mouth. She began to slip to the floor. He held her tightly as his sen'ai poured down her throat and spilled out the sides of her mouth. Satisfied, Sarek released his sen'ai down Amanda's throat as well.

Then Sarek withdrew from their bond. Amanda clutched his legs and gasped for breath. Spock released the Deltan, she fell to the floor unconscious. Her lips were blue. Copious amounts of green liquid poured out of her mouth. Sarek was pleased.

Sarek clapped and his servant entered. The servant helped Amanda to her feet, and he held the robe for her to put it on. Then he picked up the Deltan and took her out of the house placing her on the refuse platform. Then he pulled out his comm unit and requested a pickup.

"Sa'mehk?" Spock feared for the female.

"She will survive. If you were fully mature, I would have hired a professional. There are very few females who can swallow a Vulcan lok without suffocation. Your mother is exceptional. Although it took three years to train her." Sarek sat down and the servant returned with lunch. Sarek ate in silence.

Spock waited patiently for his meal. He was excited that he had finally produced sen'ai. It was painful, but he felt euphoric when it ended.

Amanda was in the shower. He servant was washing between her legs. Then she washed Amanda from head to toe. It was one of the perks of being married to Sarek. Physically, financially and politically he was an exemplary Vulcan.

When the meal ended, Sarek waved his hand. Spock followed him to the living area.

"You must dress, sa'fu. Our guest will arrive soon." Sarek said. He seemed upbeat for a Vulcan.

Amanda returned to the living area. She was wearing her Diplomatic Corp uniform. That mean that humans were coming.

"Your father has found a potential mate for you."

Spock winced; his mate had challenged his bond when Spock did not achieve Pon Farr. Now he was without one. This was a very dangerous situation for a Vulcan male. It was even more of a threat to the clan. Amanda had only produced one hear. Sybok has disappeared and Silek was V'Tosh-Katur. He was expelled. This put all of the clan's expectations on Spock and he appeared impotent until that morning.

It did not escape Sarek that he had violated several Vulcan, Federation and Terran mores that morning, but he was desperate. Spock had even refused the female that Sarek procured on Earth with David's assistance.

"You will not waste your seed." Sarek said. He held out his hand. Spock reached into his boot and pulled out the data rod and handed it to his father.

"You will be serviced at the midday and evening meals until your hormones are adequately stimulated."

Amanda gasped. She had relented that morning, but she never expected to do it again.

Sarek turned to look at her. She bowed her head.

"As you wish, Osu." She replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Spock was sitting in the garden watching a Porno-vid on his PADD. Sarek had taken the data rod, but Spock had stored one video on his PADD prior to lunch. It was his favorite. It featured his cousin, David and the girl from the party. He looked over his shoulder when he heard a vehicle hover up in the parking area. Spock stood up and crept over to the Vulcan palms that lined the compound. The grove in front of the property were kept shorter. It was a perfect place to spy.

Spock was excited. His father had found a potential mate. Spock hoped that she would be as lovely as T'Pring. He still felt the sting of her rejections. She was well within her rights to reject him. She was still young enough to find another mate, but she would have to settle for a widower or bond to a seven-year-old.

Amanda's uniform was a clear indicator that his new mate would be human. She only wore it when foreign dignitaries from Earth were on planet. The other clue was the fact that his father was suddenly called off-world. This mean that he was searching planets in the Surak Confederacy that might have an un-bonded female who was Vulcan, which was his preference for Spock. It would improve the chances of Spock's offspring being considered for ascension to the sovereignty.

A tall brown human got out of the shuttled. He reached in and pulled out one of the most elegant humans Spock had ever seen. She was also tall, and voluptuous. Her skin was honey brown and long brown curls cascaded down her back. Spock dropped his PADD and hurried around to the back of the house. He dashed up the stairs, jumped in the sonic shower and pulled on the dress outfit his grandmother had purchased for him during the summer vacation on Earth. He looked dashing in his navy-blue jacket.

Spock strode down the stairs just as his mother entered the house with their guest.

"Oh, here is Spock." She gestured to the stairs. Spock practically jogged down to stand by his mother's side. He then brushed his fringe. Amanda raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat.

"Spock, this is Captain Uhura and his daughters Makena and Nyota."

Spock gave a short bow, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said. It was something he picked up on Earth when he was watching holo-vids with his aunt and uncle.

"Hello, Spock," The taller female said. She was so sexy; Spock felt a tug in his p-ants. He wished that he had kept his PADD with him. He kept one hand in front and then he reached out the shake her hand.

"Hi!" the little female said. Spock waved at her. She was short, and skinny. Her face was riddled with acne and worst of all, she was nearly flat-chested. Whereas the taller female had large thaseks with nipples that pushed at the filmy dress she wore, the smaller female had little puffy mounds. Spock assessed that she hadn't gone through puberty yet.

"Makena will be visiting the Vulcan Space Academy. She has been selected as an exchange student for the year. I will be accompanying Captain Uhura to the campus to get her settled."

"I will get my PADD." He said. He turned to go to the garden.

"Spock, you won't be going. You will stay her with Nyota and get to know her." Amanda said with a smile.

Spock froze. Here was the most magnificent human he had ever seen attending the Vulcan Space academy and his mother wanted him to babysit.

"Why don't you take Nyota into the kitchen and get a snack. I left hor d'oeuvres and lemonade on the counter. Maybe you can show her your model rocket in the garden.

"I haven't used that thing since I was a kid, Ko'mehk," Spock was embarrassed.

"Papa, I want to see the fire plains, I understand that the volcanic activity produces a kaleidoscope of multicolored crystals." Nyota said.

"Maybe next time," Alhamasi said.

"You speak like we come to Vulcan every day." She replied petulantly.

Amanda smiled. The young girl was not attractive, but she obviously very intelligent. She would be a good match for Spock.

"You know, the Fire Plains are only a kilometer from here. Spock could take her there. It is still early, and the temperature is not bad." Amanda said.

Alhamasi looked at the skinny young Vulcan. He looked more like his was twelve, than fifteen. He seemed harmless enough.

"Fine, Nyota, you be sure to mind Spock. There are active Volcanos there."

"Ha, the last eruption for thirty-seven months ago, the next one is not due for another decade." Nyota retorted. She clutched the strap on her backpack.

"Well, we'd better get going. Spock don't spend more than an hour on the plains. Nyota is not used to this heat."

"On the contrary, madam," Kenya has an average temperature of ninety degrees. I will be fine." Nyota replied.

Amanda nodded and hurried the group back out to the shuttle.

"Where can I change my clothes" Nyota asked.

"I will show you." Spock took her to the powder room and shut the door. Then he went to the kitchen and grabber of handful of favanit cakes and put them on a plate. Then he added Rillian teaberry melon spread on top. He saw his father do it all the time. There were also a few Terran items as well, but Spock disliked dairy, so he put the cheese on her plate and poured two glasses of lemonade. He sat at the table and waited.

A few minutes later, Nyota appeared. She was wearing a flimsy midriff top that barely covered her tiny puffy thaseks. If she had been built like her sister, Spock would have been aroused. As it was, he was just annoyed that he had to waste the afternoon babysitting a kid. She was also wearing a matching short skirt and she carried a metal tubular object.

"What is that? He asked.

"It is a baton." She replied. "I am on the cheer squad at my school."

Spock had seen cheerleaders at the sports events that he attended with his cousins, but they looked more like her sister. He sighed and finished his snack. Then they headed for the Fire Plains. Nyota marched in front of him doing a variety of twirls and flips revealing tiny lace panties. Spock was sure she was wearing them for his benefit. The cheerleaders he had seen had panties that matched their skirts.

Spock knew her body would change, but he could not get past her face. It was horrible. She was the opposite of her sister.

Spock had a seat on a rock and looked at the PADD. Nyota flipped and cheered. He looked up and few times to notice that she did not wear a bra. Not that she had much to support. When she flipped, Spock got a good look at her puffy areolas. Other than that, she had no female features.

Spock heard and scream and jumped to his feet. She was gone. He ran to the edge of the plateau and looked down. She was lying in a pool of sand mixed with lava. Spock was thankful for that. Her injuries would be minor. Spock tucked his PADD into his pocket and hurried down the trail. It took fifteen minutes to get there. Suddenly the earth began to shake. Spock stumbled down the trail. When he got to the bottom, he was shocked.

Hot fluid was seeping up from under the ground. It created a quicksand substance and Nyota was sinking into it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

As Spock drew closer, Nyota sunk deeper. By the time he arrived at the place he last saw her, only her hand was above the surface. Spock paced about trying to determine the course of action. He laid down on the ground and scooted forward, but his arms were not long enough. He pulled off his shirt and knelt down to get her to grab it, but she could not hear him. He had no choice, he waded into the quicksand, then he used his shirt to hook onto her hand. She grabbed it and Spock began to pull it.

He was able to pull her head above the surface. She was gasping for air and the acne on her face had erupted like tiny volcanos. As Spock pulled her forward across the sand, her skimpy top slid upward leaving her thaseks exposed to the hot sand that scraped at her nipples and areolas. She whimpered.

He finally pulled her onto solid ground. He helped Nyota to her feet, but she could barely walk. Spock new what do to heal the burns, but he would have to hurry. The sulfur and lava were hardening. His Vulcan skin was thicker, and he would be able to scrape it off and heal quickly. From the looks of her face and thaseks, he would need to use a dermal regenerator.

Spock lifted the girl onto his shoulder. For the first time that day, he was glad he was with Nyota and not Makena. He could never have lifted Makena, but he was able to jog at a steady pace with Nyota slung over his shoulder.

Even with his own injuries, and the extra weight, he was home in fifteen minutes. It was then that he noticed that the sky had grown dark with ash. Spock looked around. All of the neighbored had shuttered their homes. Spock would have to do so as well, just as soon as he saw to Nyota.

Spock hurried into the house and slammed the door. He had left the windows open and the house was filled with smoke. He laid Nyota on the divan and walked over to the comm station. The lights were blinking. He dialed in and was relieved to hear the voice of his mother.

"Spock, we are trapped. There has been an eruption and all flitters and hover vehicles are grounded. I am afraid you and Nyota will have to make do. Take shelter in the cavern…." The message cut off. Spock tried to call back. He could not get through. He raced through the house shutting all of the windows. Then he took Nyota down to the cavern. He had only been there once when he was eight. Lately he suspected that his father took some of his visitors there for service.

Spock lifted Nyota over his shoulder and carried her down to the cavern. It took ten minutes to get to the safe room. He placed his hand on the panel and the door slid open. Spock was relieved. The air in the room was clear. He looked around and saw what he was looking for.

Spock placed Nyota in the tub that was in the lavatory. It was a large porcelain structure that was common on earth and outlawed on Vulcan. He turned on the water and hoped that there was enough to soak Nyota and to shower himself. Spock's hands were shaking as he peeled off her skirt. He shuddered when he saw that the lace panties offered no protection. Nyota's pubic hair was singed off and her skin was blistered, and, in some areas, it was black.

Spock sniffed and pulled off what he could. He put her clothes in the bucket and added water. Grey foam formed on top of the water in the bucket. He lifted Nyota and put her in the tub. That is when she began to scream!

Spock had never heard a human scream. He stepped back and covered his ears. He could barely remain standing; the sound was so disorienting. He placed his hand over her mouth and spoke.

"I will make the pain stop, but I cannot if you continue to scream."

She nodded and continued to cry and thrash about. Spock looked around and went back into the living area of the cavern. There was a small kitchen space, a bedroom and then he spotted what he needed, the bar. Spock hurried over and grabbed a bottle of the port. He grabbed a glass and returned to the lavatory. He poured a glass and poured it down her throat. She gagged and sputtered. He did it again and then he drank two himself.

Spock was operating on adrenaline and hadn't noticed the pain of his burning skin, but the port calmed his nerves and he was beginning to realize how injured he was. He went back into the kitchen area. There was a small chiller. He looked inside and saw what he needed. It was a remedy that Amanda had used on him when he was injured during his Khas-wan.

Spock grabbed six bottles of milk and hurried to the bathroom. He poured it into the tub and Nyota quieted down. He then poured some in the glass and poured it on her face and over what was left of the two pigtails she wore earlier. She had bald spots all over her hair.

Satisfied that she was covered in the milk, he took and bottle and went to the shower. Spock thought back to his father's obsession with breast milk.

_Spock was eleven months old when Sarek came home to see him nursing. Amanda had dosed off, but Spock remained attached. He gripped her body with one hand, and he had his other hand in his diaper. Sarek shook Amanda and she sat up. Spock whined and shoved his hand deeper into his diaper and moved it back and forth. Sarek unfastened the diaper to see that his toddler son had an erection which he was stroking._

_Sarek pulled his son away and put him on the changing table. Spock began to cry and they he sprayed urine in Sarek's face. Spock handed the toddler back to his mother and went to change his clothes. Later that night, he pulled Her thaseks into his mouth and suckled. He quickly got a hard on. He pulled Amanda onto his lap and impaled her while he suckled. When that breast was dry, he suckled the other. He stroked her for hours until she begged him to stop. _

_The next day, he ordered a double breast pump from Earth. He would watch with amusement as his son nursed. Occasionally he would join him. Spock was weened when he was six. However, Sarek insisted that Amanda continue to pump._

_At the age of seven, Spock was injured on the Fire Plains. Amanda used the milk to remove the lava that stuck to his skin. Then she used a dermal regenerator to heal the burns. Sarek kept a supply of breast milk on hand. He said it was for emergencies, but Spock would see his father adding the milk to his cocktails in the evening before bed. On occasion, Spock entered his parent's room to see Sarek suckling._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Warnings: Non-con, if you don't like this sort of thing, come back for chapter 5 when things get back to normal.**

Spock took a swig out of the port bottle. His legs, lok and sakals were burning. He pulled off his pants. They were stuck in some areas. He poured milk on his legs and the pants slid down. His legs were inflamed, and his lok had changed color. Spock rinsed off and pour the milk on a sponge and gently washed off the crusty lava. It turned into a grey foam and seeped down the drain.

Spock's hands shook as he tried to clean his lok and sakals. His only option was to sit in a tub. Both were greyish brown. He had blisters under his sak. He wrapped in a towel and went back to the lavatory. Nyota was coughing and whimpering, but she looked much better. He drained the tub began to clean it out. Just handling Nyota and the milky water resolved the pains in his hands.

Spock took the milk and poured it into the glass. He poured it down her throat and she stopped coughing. He cleared his throat and drank a glass as well. Spock laid Nyota on the rug on the floor. He could see that the milk was soothing the burns. He made more water and added milk. He climbed inside and washed his lok and sakals. Then he got out, feeling relieved.

Then he put Nyota in and spread her legs. There were blisters on her kotik. He poured more milk on her and pushed her lips to the side. Her clit was crusty and burned. Spock sighed and drank more port. Nyota had begun whimpering as he inspected her kotik. After an hour of washing her tender genitals and thaseks, Spock carried her to the shower. She could hardly stand. Spock suspected that he gave her too much port.

Finally, Spock had removed all of the burned tissue. His genitals were raw, but they were not longer searing. Spock laid Nyota on the bed. He shaved what was left of her hair and then began the task of regenerating her entire scalp. The skin was still red, but it no longer looked burned. Next, he did her face and was quite pleased when he finished. The acne was burned and the regenerator had restored a smoother complexion.

Spock moved on to her thaseks which were badly scarred. Her nipples were scraped off when he dragged her across the burning sand. Spock turned up the dermal regenerator and healed her thaseks and nipples. It took an hour just to heal those two areas, but they were no longer crusty or singed. Her nipples was tiny, but it was restored. Spock worked the next two hours on her kotik. The burning liquid had seeped beside her clit and had done a lot of damage there as well. Spock took that moment to do the unthinkable. He looked at her Keshshant-ur. It was nearly sealed shut. She was a virgin still. Spock was not surprised, no man wanted a face covered in acne.

Finally, Spock healed his genitals, paying close attention to his ridge which was extremely damaged. He hardly noticed that they had drank a full bottle of port. He had also drank two bottles of milk and used five to clean the burns. Just the same, Spock could breathe easier. His skin was a bit raw, but he knew that it would be better in the morning.

Spock carried Nyota to the bed and dropped onto the mattress next to her. He then passed out.

Spock awoke and looked around the cavern. He had only been asleep for one hour. He sat up and went to the chiller looking for water. The only thing there was milk. He drank one, but it did not seem to help. He was burning inside and out.

Spock stumbled to the shower and ran cold water on his body. He then stumbled over to the mirror and looked at himself. His eyes were bloodshot and his skin was flushed green. Spock began to pant. His lok was hard and he could needed something. Spock went to the kitchen. He pulled the drawer open and the knives fell on the floor. He made his way back to Nyota. He was breathing heavily as he drew closer to his target.

She was his. He had saved her life. Now it was her turn to save him. Spock pushed her legs open. She whimpered and turned over on her belly. That suited Spock just fine. He spread her kotik with his fingers and gently sliced away that patch of skin that threatened his life. Then he placed the knife and hymen on the table next to the milk and port bottles.

Spock rocked back and forth as he tried to regain control of his senses. He parents could arrive anytime. She was too young. Spock began to shake. He tried everything he could think of to regain his composure. Then he climbed on top of Nyota. This time when she screamed, it did not disorient him. It only fanned the flames that burned inside his brain.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5'

Spock opened his eyes. Nyota lay next to him. He got up and turned on the lights. She had bight marks all over her body, but even more so on her thaseks, her neck and her kotik. Spock ran to get the dermal regenerator. He started with the piece of flesh he had removed. He placed it inside her keshant'ur and turned it up to high. He was pleased when the flesh knitted back together. He quickly healed the her kotik, her thaseks, her neck and once again he used it on her face and scalp.

Spock looked down at his lok. It was covered with red blood. He went to the lavatory and washed it. Then he used the regenerator on the new areas of flesh that had been damaged.

He took their clothes and put them in the refresher and the bottles in the recycler. Then he took a bottle of milk and replicated six more just like it. He placed them in the chiller in the back behind the real milk. He then ran upstairs and grabbed a bottle of port and replicated it. By the time he finished, then he put back on the outfit from the day before.

Nyota's clothes were cleaner. He played them in the replicator and dressed her in a new outfit. He recycled the old outfit. Spock noticed that her hair had begun to grow back over night, as did her nipple. In fact, her breasts looked fuller than they had before the accident.

Spock took the port back upstairs and opened the windows. The eruption had stopped, and the night winds had cleared the air. He ran downstairs and took Nyota up to his mother's bedroom. Then he cleaned the kitchen and ran to the fire plains to get Nyota's backpack. He had no idea what had happened to her baton.

When he returned to the house, he tossed the backpack into the refresher. He placed it on the floor next to his mother's bed and he went to his room to sleep.

"Spock are you okay?" his mother asked. She felt his forehead. He felt a little warm.

Spock opened his eyes and pushed her hand away. "I am well.". He replied.

She looked at him strangely.

"Where is Nyota?" she asked.

Spock sat up. He jumped out of bed and left her to his mother's room.

Nyota was curled up under the covers.

"Oh, what happened to her hair?"

Spock looked over his mother's shoulder. Nyota's hair had group out a bit more, but it was not like it was the day before.

"Nyota had a little accident at the Fire Plains." He confessed. She fell and some lava burned her face and her hair. I used the dermal regenerator to fix the burns on her face and I tried my best to save her hair.

"Well, I would say that whatever you did, her skin looks much better. She is actually a cute girl." Amanda said.

"I hadn't noticed." Spock said.

Amanda could hear Alhamasi below talking to Sarek. He was on his way upstairs.

"I need to check my daughter." He said.

"Alhamasi, are you insinuating that Spock did something to her?"

"They are young people. They were left alone overnight. He stepped into the room. Spock went back out. When Alhamasi regarded her cheer outfit and lace panties, he was disappointed.

"Teenagers." He mumbled as he shook her. She opened her eyes.

"I am going to check your hymen."

Nyota began to cry. Alhamasi sat on the edge of the bed. He spread her legs and leaned down to take a closer look. Soft downy hair had begun to grow overnight. Her hymen was completely intact, save a tiny rip near the top. He stood up and Nyota pulled up her panties.

"Well, please tell Spock thanks for keeping an eye out for my daughter. I am sure her hair will grow back soon."

"Nyota, we are having lunch, will you join us?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, madam." She replied.

The two families sat at the dining tables. The servants brough the other chairs in. Spock was extremely quiet. He no longer felt like chatting or joking around. He felt different inside and out. Sarek regarded his son who sat quietly across the table. He noticed the difference in Spock as well. He also detected the scent that no amount of soap or a dermal regeneration could hide.

After the guests left, Spock helped his mother clean up. Then he went to his bedroom and prepared for bed.

Sarek went down to the cavern. The young Deltan was waiting to service him. Sarek shut off the lights and grabbed his new data rod and a larger PADD. He climbed into bed and inserted the rod into the PADD. She took her position on the bed and pulled his lok into her mouth. Sarek switched off the lights and turned on PADD. Then he watched the surveillance video from the night before.

Three weeks later

Alhamasi, Makena and Nyota arrived at the transport station. M'Umbha, his wife could not believe her eyes as her youngest daughter departed the transport. Her skin was a honey color and it was clear, like her sister. He breast had grown in the three weeks to a C cup and she wasn't wearing glasses.

"Alhamasi, I never noticed that Nyota had green eyes, before." She said.

"Does she? I just know that she said that she didn't need the glasses anymore."

"That isn't the only change. She is almost as shapely as Makana."

Nyota walked toward their hover-van her curvy hips swayed as she walked. She no longer looked like a little girl. She looked like a woman.

Back on Vulcan, Spock was walking around the Fire Plains. He had finally found what he was looking for. He picked it up and took it back to his room. It was served as a reminder of the day he became a Sa. He walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. As he washed, he filled his hand with lather and pulled back the second ridge that had grown in over the three weeks since the accident.

He pulled out a new PADD that his father purchased for him and began to make his application for Starfleet Academy.

The End-

Let me know if you would like the sequel. It will be quite a surprise!


End file.
